


Tiny leader unknowingly save Mr. Carrot

by tingxing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tingxing/pseuds/tingxing
Summary: story inspire by Piupiupaw cute drawing of Suho, bunny and a carrot.If there is one thing that Mr. carrot regret in his short carrot life, is leaving his home for a morning walk. Now he is capture by his arch nemesis the little white bunny. Is he going to be cook in a pot of bubbling and boiling soup.tiny leader decided to take a walk around his bunny kingdom on this beautiful day. went he notice a carrot is lying on the ground next to his bunny citizen.





	

A little white bunny is carrying a carrot atop its little head. The carrot is twice the size of the little white bunny marching along the road. He thinking of the many different ways to cook the yummy carrot that he have found along the way. Little white bunny suddenly remember that he have pot of soup at home that is missing an ingredient. The carrot that he has found will be perfect for the soup that he have back at home. Little white bunny eagerly march along carrying the carrot that he have found atop its head heading toward the town in the distance. He is heading back home to a soon to be bubbling and boiling pot of soup. He will chop up the carrot he have found and add to his soon to be pot of bubbling and boiling soup.

  
Mr. Carrot is frozen in shock and speechless. He went out for stroll to get some sunlight. He was enjoying the warmth of the sun went he notice an ominous shadow hover over him. To his shock he was found by his nemesis the little white bunny. His nemesis little white bunny pick him up and begin to walk. He is bouncing to his doom all the while staring at the beautiful blue sky. Oh what a horrible way to leave this beautiful world behind. He was giving a warning by his fellow carrot. Went he is outside he must stay hidden or else their nemesis little white bunny will steal him away. All carrot knows what happen went they are found by the little white bunny. Here he is on top of little white bunny head bouncing along to his doom. To all holy carrot God out there, please he really really don’t want to be eaten today. He let out a silent wail of despair. Today is not his lucky day at all.

  
Little white bunny eagerly march back to his home town and back to his little house. Little white bunny march along the road that will take him home all while carrying the carrot that he have found along the way. You see little white bunny live in a town rule by a tiny leader that have a very handsome and kind leader. Tiny leader is not only handsome and kind; he is also a very loving and sweet. All bunnies in the bunny kingdom love their tiny leader with their entire little bunny heart.

  
Once little white bunny get home, he marches to the sink and washes the carrot that he has found and put it aside. He took out his stove and ladle. Little white bunny take out his yellow apron and put on the little apron. He put the soup to his stove and turns on the fire. Little white bunny patently wait for the soup to boil. Little white bunny slowly stair the soup, hopping the soup will heat up faster because little white bunny is eager to add the carrot to his pot of delicious soup that he will have for lunch. Faster, faster think little white bunny toward his soup. His little tummy let out a growl at the thought of the carrot being add to the soon to be pot of bubbling and boiling pot of soup.

  
Mr. Carrot lay on the floor frozen in shock wondering why he even leaved his house to begin with. Suddenly an ominous shadow looms over him and his nemesis that was going to cook and eat him. What now Mr. Carrot thought in despair. First his nemesis the little white bunny finds him while he is enjoying the sunlight. Now an ominous shadow hover him and is looking at him with curiosity and a tilted head. Today is really not his day. He should have stay in bed. Mr. Carrot thinks to himself he really doesn’t want to be eaten at the same time; he also doesn’t want to be kidnapped again. Went Mr. Carrot got pick up again this time by the ominous shadow that was hovering over him. No not again Mr. Carrot thought in despair. Why me Mr. Carrot silently wail. I should have stay home today he cried in despair.

  
Mr. Carrot is frozen in despair that he did notice went the ominous shadow have held him up and stare at him with an odd fascination. He also missed the absolute look of joy that the ominous shadow have given him. He completely unfroze went he felt ominous shadow cuddles him in joy and happiness. Uh what is going on and what is happening thought Mr. Carrot. Went he realize the ominous shadow have grab him by leaves and begin to swing him. Mr. Carrot realizes the ominous shadow is not his enemies like the little white bunny. Matter of fact the ominous shadow is his savior. Thank you carrot god thank you though Mr. Carrot.

  
Unknown to the little white bunny, tiny leader was out for a stroll. While little bunny back is turn, tiny leader happen to walk by his house. Tiny leader stop walking went he notice a carrot lying on the ground. Tiny leader tilt its head and wondering why there is a carrot lying on the ground. Tiny leader realize the carrot is really cute with bulging eyes and mouth agape like is frozen in fright. He held up the carrot and stare at the strange little face that the carrots have. He stares at the cute and bizarre carrot, than he cuddles the carrot with joy. Tiny leader will take the carrot back home with him. Tiny leader is going show the carrot to his subjects. He is going to show off what he has found while he was walking around his bunny kingdom.

  
Little white bunny is happy that his soup is bubbling and boiling just right. Now it’s time to add the yummy carrot to the pot. Little white bunny turn around and notice the carrot is missing. Oh no where did the carrot go thought little white bunny in despair. He was really looking forward to adding the carrot to his pot of bubbling and boiling soup. In the distance little white bunny notice tiny leader is playing with the carrot that he have found. Oh no that the carrot that he was going add to his pot of bubbling and boiling soup that is waiting on the stove behind him. With his ears down and speechless as he watch tiny leader happily cuddling with the carrot that he have found.

  
Tiny leader grab the carrot by the leaves, he turn around and begin to walk back to his castle to show his subject the new friend that he has found while walking around his bunny kingdom. Tiny leader is happily swinging the carrot by the leaves. As he begins to walk and whistle a merry tune all while heading in the direction that is his home. Tiny leader is happy that he has found a new friend that is so cute and weird. Tiny leader cannot wait to show all his friends including the ones he have not see in a long while the new friend that he have found while walking around his bunny kingdom.

  
Mr. Carrot let out a sigh of relief that he is not going to be eaten. He not going to be dice up and add into a pot of bubbling and boiling soup. He has escaped his nemesis pot of bubbling and boiling soup. He do not know who is his savior is. Mr. Carrot is happy that he will be alive to see the next sunrise. He thanks the carrot god for escaping the fate of being eaten by his nemesis the little white bunny. He thought to himself that getting kidnapped is better than getting eaten. Maybe today is his lucky day after all. Mr. Carrot begin silently whistle a merry tune happily as he and his savior walk away from his nemesis the little white bunny.

  
Little white bunny is still holding the ladle up, with a sad sigh he watch helplessly and hopelessly as tiny leader walk away with the carrot that he have found. He was going to chop up and add to his pot of boiling and bubbling soup. With another sad sigh he watches hopelessly as tiny leader merrily and happily swinging the carrot that he has found. Happily and merrily walking toward the direction that is tiny leader castle, all while thinking in his head that my lunch.


End file.
